


Honestly

by faithful_lie



Series: You and Me (were we meant to be?) [9]
Category: K-pop, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Angst, Break Up, Letters, M/M, Swearing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-15
Updated: 2017-05-15
Packaged: 2018-11-01 06:26:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 253
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10916184
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/faithful_lie/pseuds/faithful_lie
Summary: I have had it up to here with you.





	Honestly

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt; [DAY6 - I Wait](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=O3nFopIjmjI)

 

Honestly…

 

…I’m not even sure I like you anymore. I’m not sure I ever did. Perhaps I just didn’t know it. But for someone who’s nicknamed “sunshine” you’re surprisingly cold.

I don’t really know what I expected but it wasn’t this. I feel like I’m the invisible man in my own home. We barely talk, Hoseok, and I can’t take it anymore…

Perhaps to you this will seem dramatic or sudden, but trust me when I say this has been building for a _very_ long time. Months.

When your friends are round you send me out of the room. When they aren’t, you still don’t want to be in my presence. So Hoseok, why did you ever ask me to move in with you?

That honeymoon period was so beautiful, but I wish I could have known that it was the calm before the storm. Perhaps then I could have avoided this shipwreck that our life together has become.

Honestly…

Although I may not like you, I can never doubt that I have and will always love you. Whether you loved me is another matter, however, not something I feel I will ever truly know and honestly, Hoseok…

When I say I have had enough, I well and truly mean it. I have had it up to here with you (you decide how fucking high that is).

You’ve driven me to the edge and what you did today toppled me over it.

You know what you’ve done.

You won’t see me again.

 

 Yoongi

 

~

 


End file.
